


Leap

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Harry Kim: forever an ensign.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Harry steps into his captain’s ready room with his posture straight, his shoulders squared, and his hands folded behind his back, even though he’s perfectly aware that this is probably _not_ official business. With Captain Paris, it rarely is. But they’re on duty, right in the middle of the alpha shift, even if nothing eventful has happened for the last five shifts in a row. So Harry maintains professionalism.

He walks over to Tom’s desk and doesn’t even sit down, but stands at attention. Tom stops whatever he’s doing on his console to smile up at Harry. 

His hands fold together over the counter like an admiral about to give out orders. He tells Harry, “I’ve got good news for you.”

“You’ve found a faster way home?” Harry asks automatically, because that would be the _best_ news, even though they’ve all managed to survive well enough right where they are. It’s been long enough that most have even resigned themselves to a permanent life in the delta quadrant. In a way, Harry’s found his home on Voyager. He’s even formed relationships that could never have happened back in the alpha quadrant. But he still misses Earth. 

Tom teases, “Better. You’re getting a promotion.”

Harry’s lips part in surprise. He hadn’t expected that. He hadn’t _ever_ expected to get promoted, because there’s no reason to promote him—there are no other ships, no other positions: Starfleet is far away, and Voyager’s all there is. But Tom tells him, “Congratulations, Commander.”

The smile slowly stretches across Harry’s mouth until he’s flat out beaming. He splutters, “Tom! I Mean, thank you, Sir! I’m honoured to become a—” But then he cuts off, because he realizes Tom said _commander_. He blinks. “Wait... don’t you mean lieutenant junior grade?” That’s the next step up after ensign. Given the extreme conditions they’ve survived, he could even see skipping right to lieutenant. But certainly not _commander._

Tom’s smile doesn’t falter. He insists, “Nope, Commander Kim. I mean exactly what I said.”

“But... that’s not how it’s done.” He realizes, of course, that they’re incredibly far away from where things are usually done, but they’ve still, for the most part, kept up with Starfleet regulations. Tom doesn’t look particularly bothered.

“It doesn’t matter. You deserve it.”

“But... no I don’t.”

“Harry,” Tom sighs, voice heavy with palpable fondness. “Just take it.’

Harry actually frowns. His body goes cold as he realizes what’s happening. He mutters numbly: “You’re promoting me because you’re sleeping with me.”

Tom doesn’t even have the decency to deny it. He shrugs his shoulders and counters, “Not completely. You’re a good officer, Harry.”

Harry’s cheeks have flushed, and not from pride. “I’m a good _ensign_.”

“No... Harry, look...” Tom leans forward over his desk, even though they’re alone in his office. “It’s just not conscionable for me to have an affair with an ensign. And you know I love you. I’m not giving you up. So that means—”

“_I’m an ensign_,” Harry stubbornly repeats.

“Harry—”

“I’m not taking a promotion I don’t deserve.”

“You do deserve it. I’m just saying—”

“With all do respect, _Captain_, I’m staying an ensign.”

Tom finally looks miffed. Maybe he’s realized he won’t win. Harry doesn’t want to argue it anymore. Tom tries, “Lieutenant-Commander?”

Harry turns on his heel and marches for the door. He ignores the first time Tom calls after him, but just when he’s reached the doors, Tom sighs, “_Ensign._”

Harry pauses and glances back. 

Tom asks hopefully, “Are we still on for tonight?”

Harry rolls his eyes and leaves.


End file.
